


Vulcan Norms

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kinkmemefill, not really porny, penissize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on the kink meme about Spock being worried because his penis isn't up the Vulcan norm- nevermind that the Vulcan norm is HUGE to humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Norms

"Jim, there is something you should know before we continue."

The Captain sighs and sits back. He didn't particularly like being interrupted in the middle of something, and right then, he was working on undoing the buckle of Spock's pants.

"What is it, Spock?"

There is a pause and Jim swears Spock is turning green. His face softens and he gently pushes up Spock's chin.

"What's wrong?" he asks, softer this time.

There's more hesitation, but finally, Spock says, "According to Vulcan biological norms, my penis would be considered below average."

Jim's brow furrows.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asks, incredulously, and before Spock can respond, Jim is kissing him sweetly.

Pulling back just enough, Jim whispers, "I just want to be with you, Spock. I don't care about anything else."

Spock swallows and nods, and then lets Jim undo his belt and pull down his pants and boxer briefs. He expects to find JIm looking a little disappointed, but instead, Jim's looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's...that's...below average for you guys?" he asks, stealing another glance down.

"Yes, Jim. The average Vulcan's penis is at least 35 centimeters."

Jim's face scrunches as he computes the conversions in his head.

"That's like...14 inches!"

Spock only looks at him with a slightly amused expression.

Jim thinks for a moment. Finally, looking up with a determined expression, he says, "Let's do this."

A few hours later, Jim comes limping into sick bay and is met with a very exasperated Bones.

"What did you do now?" he grumbles. Before Jim can even open his mouth, McCoy spots Spock standing by the door looking smug.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Even through all the painful treatments, Jim is smiling like an idiot.

"Sooooo worth it..." he sighs.

Bones can only shake his head.

**Author's Note:**

> written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
